Safe And Sound
by rens-luvr
Summary: Ren had once lived a life of abuse, then suddenly everything changes. Will he ever trust again?


**rens-luvr:** Hey guys! So this story came to my mind a few days ago and Ive been playing it out in my head. I will warn you guys that this story does have some disturbing elements. Ren is only 13 in the beginning.

 **POV. REN**

I backed up against the wall as dad came towards me, seething. He was drunk again. He landed a hard blow to my face and I tumbled to the ground, my head spinning from the impact. He then kicked me in the side a few times before walking away. I layed there, numb and cold. It was hard to breathe. I just wanted the abuse to end. I wanted it to go away. I stared at my bruised arms. My vision was blurry from the tears in my eyes. I barely felt them roll down my face. I finally got the strength to sit up. My body hurt. I managed to stand up, coughing and trying to breathe. I got a few steps from where I had been laying and fell onto the floor. I stared at the cieling wishing for my pain to go away. Anything to end the abuse I suffered every day. As if my prayers were answered, three police officers broke down the door. One of them spotted me and rushed to my side. "Youre safe now. Its over." He said. A wave of relief surged through me and I finally felt the tears. Then everything went black.

 **LATER...**

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I was on a stretcher being rushed down a hallway. I realized I was being wheeled into the emergency room. The doctors words were jumbled. I couldnt understand what they were saying. All I knew is the oxygen felt good. I could finally breath. I was getting feeling back into my body. Thats when I noticed the explosive pain in my side. I passed out again as my vision blurred and my body went numb.

 **POV. CARLY**

I had been assigned to a boy named Ren Krawler who was the vicrim of an abusive home. He had been wheeled into surgery for a ruptured kidney. To be honest though, hes lucky to be alive. I sat in the waiting area speaking with a doctor. "How old is he?" I asked.

"Hes about 13." He replied. I wrote it downs and nodded.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and headed back into the operating room. It seemed like an eternity before i was notified the surgery was a success. I followed them into the recovery room where Ren would be for about an hour. They left us alone. Ren looked at me, clearly frightened.

"Wh...where am I?" He asked. I explained everything and who I was. He relaxed after realizing he was safe.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again. After youre able to be discharged you will be living with me." I told him. He broke down into tears. I had never seen a child this broken. He had broken down in bith body and spirit. At least he still maintained his emotions.

"Its finally over! Im free!" He sobbed. I hugged him gently. He clung to me, shaking and crying. I knew I would probably be the only person he would ever trust. It would take a long time for him to fully trust anyone again.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER...**

 **POV. REN**

I had finally been released from the hospital. I stared out the window in Carlys car as we passed by houses, trees, and other cars. She laughed at how fascinating I found it. I was excited. I couldnt wait to be somewhere where someone cared about me. She pulled up into a driveway. I realized it was my new home. I jumped out of the car and froze when a familiar face ran out of the house. It was my big brother Haru. "HARU!" I cried. Tears wrlled up in my eyes as we ran towards each other. We had been separated a few weeks ago.

"Oh my god! Ren Im so happy youre ok. When I heard about what happened I couldnt stop crying. I thought he had killed you." He replied, huggingg me tightly.

"But now we are finally back together." I sniffed. He nodded and wiped my tears away.

"I'll never let anything bad happen to you again." He promised. He led me inside. I spotted a man standing against the wall. I glared at him and hid behing Haru. I didnt like this guy. I then found out this was Carlys husband. Regardless, that doesnt mean I like or trust him. He tried handing me a water bottle. I smacked it out of his hand and darted upstairs where Haru was. Carly laughed. I couldnt help smiling knowing I had made her laugh. Haru opened his door right as I got upstairs. The door whacked me in the face and knocked me backwards. I ended ip falling down the stairs. Haru rushed over to me.

"Im fine...ouch..." I reassured him. He helped me up. I dusted myself off. Haru apologized about a thousand times before I finally got agitated. "Dude shut the fuck up! I said Im fine dammit!" I snapped. He shut his mouth and looked away. I instantly regretted saying that. I gave him a hug and a big smile. That seemed to relieve him. I sat in the middle of the livingroom on the floor. Carly was making food. Her husband was on the couch. I looked over my shoulder at him. He smiled softly and waved. I glared and went into the kitchen. I could hear Haru talking to him.

"Once you get to know him youll see he isnt so bad." Carly said. I hugged her. She understood It wasnt that i hated him. It was just that I needed to know I could trust him. I heard someone knock on the door. I peeked around the corner to see Haru answering it. It was some dude with lots of piercings and purple hair. Then I recognized him. It was Harus friend Ziggy.

"Ziggy!" I laughed. I ran up next to Haru. He laughed.

"Still up to your usual antics?" He chuckled. I grinned and spun around. Haru steadied me as I almost fell. I had equilibrium issues after suffering some brain damage because of dad. I hugged Ziggy. I like Harus friends. Theyve always been really nice to me. Well I guess this is the beginning of a better life. A life without pain and suffering. A life with my big brother.

 **rens-luvr:** So heres the beginning! Tell me what you think! REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


End file.
